This invention in general relates to syringes which are capable of carrying disposable cartridges which may contain local anesthetics, irrigating fluids or, for that matter, virtually any type of injectable material. The invention specifically relates to a syringe which is capable of providing a pocket adjacent the needle which is completely sealed and joined to a suction means for aspirating purposes and also providing means for measuring and controlling the amount of fluid injected from the cartridge.